Halloween IV (Roseanne)
"Halloween IV" is the fourth Halloween episode of the ABC sitcom . Plot Roseanne is in a somber state during her normal celebratory time of year for her favorite holiday. As she sends her family and friends off to the Town Hall Halloween party without her, she decides to stay home and give out candy. She is first visited by the ghost of Halloween past, a ghost who is dressed as a ghost with only a throbbing heart underneath it. After being convinced he is there for her, she gets her purse and the pair head out. Their first stop is to Roseanne's first Halloween, where an infant Roseanne plays a prank on her distraught mother by holding her breath, making it look like she's choking and turning blue. The baby laughs as Bev runs out in a panic. The second stop shows adolescents Roseanne and Jackie talking about the "ridiculous" claims of dangerous objects in their candies. Roseanne takes a bite of chocolate and pretends that it contained a razor blade, causing her mouth to bleed profusely. When Jackie screams and runs, Rosanne then takes the bag of candy for herself. Amused by the past pranks she had played, Roseanne pleads the ghost to show her more of her past. The ghost refuses and returns her home. Roseanne wakes up to the doorbell ringing and opens it to find the Ghost of Halloween Present, a man dressed as a giant candy corn who takes her to the Town Hall. After warm smiles are shared over memories of Roseanne and how they miss her being there the ghost tries to hurriedly get her out of the room, but not before her friends and Dan insult her Halloween cookies and chide her for them. She screams angrily at Dan who suddenly feels a chill go up and down his spine. The third ghost to visit is dressed as the Grim Reaper who shows her two future events; the first is her being a perky, blond dyed, typical housewife whose upbeat and shrill behavior causes Dan to leave her. The ghost then takes her further into the future where Roseanne sees Bev living in the same house, when she asks the ghost what her mother is doing there, the ghost reveals that it is not her mother, but Roseanne who has grown old alone and had turned into an exact replica of the person she would hate the most in all the world to become. Roseanne's following scream causes her to wake up, looking normal and in the present where she hurriedly regrets losing the spirit of Halloween and rushes to get ready. Immediately following the conversation that Roseanne "overheard" Dan and the others are surprised and elated to see Roseanne come to the party, dressed as Lady Liberty. After some initial scoffs, Roseanne threatens Crystal slightly that she has a whole truckload of her Halloween cookies for her (as Crystal mentioned she hated them) and passes a winking hint of a threat to Dan as well. She lights the torch and holds it up like the Statue of Liberty. Dan asks, "Is this it? This is what we were waiting for?" referring to her usual Halloween prank. Roseanne pulls out an umbrella as she raises her torch to the fire sprinklers overhead. She opens the umbrella saying "No, Dan, this is what you've been waiting for..." as the alarms go off the sprinklers pour down on everyone at the party to Roseanne's laughing and spouting "Happy Halloween!" Cast Category:Episodes Category:1992 releases Category:Originally aired on ABC